


Sun and Moon

by orphan_account



Series: Sun and Moon - Markiplier/Darkiplier fic. [1]
Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Darkiplier - Freeform, Gen, Markiplier - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 21:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4580703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark recently takes a further interest in Darkiplier, but things turn slightly sour in what begins as nightmares but soon escalate to reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sun and Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is cliche, probably been done a thousand times or more, but I really like the idea. Now, I'm not one to write fics all the time. It's been a WHILE since I posted anything. Anyway. Enjoy.

**_“I can’t… I can’t take it any further! This... I can be a nice person, but on top of that I can also be a vile, vile beast. This thing, I don’t know how to describe it, but what comes close… It’s like a devil has made his bed in my mind, and he is damn well sleeping in it.”_ **

****

* * *

 

 

****

Panting erupted into the silence of the room as Mark shot up, almost throwing himself out of bed. Breathing deeply, he pushed himself up, finally meeting the cold air of the room that the bed sheets created a barrier from. Moonlight shone through the window, allowing him to see the room illuminate in a different way the sun would. During the day, the sun would shine and the room would stand still with a slight summer breeze, briskly dancing around the furniture.

 

The moon, as beautiful as she can be, sends shadows that prey on fear. Taking in a deep breath of cold air, Mark closed his eyes, imagining the warm rays of the sun heating his skin, prickling him with freckles that have not yet shown, but the shadows pull him back, widen his eyes to open and face him with a sight that he sees almost every night. The walls are painted black with figures and among them stands his shadow which comes forward and consumes him.

 

This very same shadow paced, grabbed his shoulder and began to mumble.

 

“No worries, Mark. After all, you created me.”

 

From then on, it’s dark and Mark feels he can’t control his body. He’s conscious, he’s aware, but he can’t do anything. Nothing. He’s just an echo that someone shouts to see if it’s there and if he replies, nothing will come out of it. He hears the thoughts of this shadow, this other side of his mind so to speak. He used to be so strong and have so much will power to hold it down, but low and behold, the dark can consume light and the light has nowhere to run.

 

“So, did you miss me? I bet you did! I bet a lot of people did!”

 

“N-No!”

 

He turns, facing the mirror that hangs on the wall. His skin turns pale before his eyes, which seemed to have change a little. They’re not warm or friendly, they’re simply empty.

 

“Well, if you didn’t, I’m sure your fans did! What is it they called me?”

 

Mark feels the urge to scream, but he cant. He just can’t.

 

“Oh that’s right,” he chuckles. “Darkiplier.”

 

* * *

 

 

The alarm goes off and Mark opens his eyes. He looks to the right and the sun is illuminating the room. Slowly sitting up, he recollects his thoughts and groans. Surely it was a dream? Is all he can think. The previous night he had took a particular interest in the ‘darkiplier’ fan base. Intrigued, he had decided to work on it a little further, but he never expected that.

 

“I—“

 

Quickly, Mark sauntered out of the room, ignoring the shadows at the corner of the rooms, lurking the spots that the sun did not kiss.


End file.
